Talk:Alliser Thorne
Current Whereabouts I don't suppose anyone can confirm if there's been any definite mention about Thorne's whereabouts in the second season? At the end of the first season he was on his way to King's Landing with the arm from one of the wights, but he surely must have arrived by now, has he been omitted for casting reasons perhaps, or are there no significant scenes in the book that would take place with regards to Thorne? I'd half expected Yoren's group to run into him but I'm not familiar with the books (yet), just found it odd that there's been no mention of him when delivering undead body parts to the latest mad king seems kind of noteworthy to me. -- Haravikk 20:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :He does arrive by the equivalent point in the books but has not yet in TV series. Mormont's raven in "The Night Lands" seems to have replaced him.--Opark 77 22:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Targaryen heraldry Why is one of Alliser's heraldry a Targaryen sigil? Does he owe allegiance to them somehow? I thought originated from House Thorne. SharkyBytesz (talk) 21:09, February 8, 2016 (UTC) He fought on the Targaryen side in Robert's Rebellion, and when they lost he was forced to join the Night's Watch or else face execution. Er...I don't know if that still means he should have a Targaryen symbol - but we don't have a TV canon Thorne sigil yet.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:18, February 9, 2016 (UTC) "Fundamentally decent man"? More like a psychopath, if you ask me. He believes in what he is doing, but that doesn't explain or justify his constant attempts at making Jon's life as miserable as possible. I also felt some sympathy for him when he was executed, but we can't ignore five seasons of psychopathic behavior. The personality section could use an overhaul. --CrappyScrap 07:47, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I don't think "psychopath" is the word you are looking for. Let's start with the definition of psychopath: Psychopathy, also known as sociopathy, is traditionally defined as a personality disorder characterized by persistent antisocial behavior, impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, egotistical traits. You are drawing a general conclusion of Alliser's personality based on his behavior to one person. Alliser hates Jon because Ned Stark, whom everyone in the show publicy believes is Jon's father, is the reason why Alliser is now serving in the Night's Watch - Alliser fought for the Targaryens, lost and had to decide between being executed or taking the black. Being forced to join the Night's Watch is a specific reason to treat someone - even that someone's on - badly. Psychopathy, on the other hand, is antisocial behavior against everyone. Alliser is not that person - he has a lot of supports at the Night's Watch. What is ironic is that Alliser fought for the Targaryens but unknowingly was a complete asshole to one of the last ones. I wonder how Alliser's behavior would have changed had he known Jon was a Targaryen. My bet is that Alliser would have been a lot nicer to Jon, which points to Alliser not being a psychopath. If Alliser was a psychopath, his bahvior wouldn't really change based on Jon's status. Anyway, just a few thoughts. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 21:05, July 18, 2016 (UTC) The TV writers screwed up by having Thorne make nonsensical actions: what good does killing Jon for letting wildlings through the Wall achieve...after Jon already let the wildlings through the Wall? Someone has to answer for that. It was avoidable. Rather than attempt to synthesize a description - the writers sure as hell didn't - just delete such descriptions entirely. No descriptions on whether he was "good" or "bad". "Psychopath" is a very specific term which really doesn't apply to Thorne.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:12, July 18, 2016 (UTC)